


Relaxing

by RoswellNM42



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Gen, Lucifer singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 11:21:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20993966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoswellNM42/pseuds/RoswellNM42
Summary: A prompt from comment-fic on Lj that I filled, the prompt was: Lucifer, Lucifer + any, his favorite non-sexual way to relax (66 words)





	Relaxing

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cornerofmadness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornerofmadness/gifts).

The non-sexual way Lucifer knows how to relax; is by his piano above lux, whilst everyone gets drunk beneath his penthouse apartment. No one to perform for, a glass of brandy as he sings a particular song that applies to the day he’s had. A song that helps him come to terms with himself, a self awareness that he will later on go through with Linda.


End file.
